This invention relates to a superconducting material having a perovskite-like crystal structure and a superconducting part using the same, particularly to a superconducting material suitable for having a high superconducting transition temperature (Tc), and a process for producing the same.
Heretofore, oxide series superconducting materials and their production have been discussed, for example, in Zeitschift fur Physik B64 (1986), pp. 189-193; Science 235 (1987), pp. 567-569; Physical Review Letters 58 (1987), pp. 908-910, etc.
According to the prior art technique, there have not been considered oxide superconducting materials having a Tc of 100K or higher and production thereof. Thus, when these materials having low Tc were used in the superconducting state, there was a problem in that cooling at the level of liquid nitrogen temperature (78K) was necessary.